


It Is Her Gatherings

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, M/M, Uzumaki Clan, au where nagato becomes hokage, clan gatherings, fuck konaha, justice for the Uzumaki clan, orochimaru dies, there's a bit of hair bashing in the story, why is it brushed off like the Uchiha massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Either way, Mito gets whatever she wants.
Relationships: Karin & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It Is Her Gatherings

In the hot summer sun, the reddish blood-like hair belongs to a pureblood Uzumaki. She stands in the heat, hair shiny and crispy like smoked bacon soaked in grease. However, what is remarkable about the blood-like hair distinguishes one of the almost extinct clans in the entire Shinobi world, the Uzumaki clan. 

And there stood in Konoha’s rose garden were two Uzumaki, standing in the blazing heat beaming down on Konoha’s rose garden, mostly used for nothing but the embellishment of awe. The two cousins-- pure or half-blood— it didn’t matter, settled to sit on one of the marble chairs placed around a white marble circular table in the middle, hidden by a large umbrella, out of boredom. 

They chatted like best friends, but they have never been close. They didn’t know each other's existence until twenty years later because it was only due to Mito’s gatherings that the two cousins met. Even so, despite not knowing each other for twenty years, they always _managed_ to find something to laugh about as they waited for the other adults to arrive at their arranged gathering with their loved ones.

But Naruto has a different view of their clan gathering. The half-blood Uzumaki, sitting on a marble seat under a large umbrella wouldn’t call it gathering. Inevitably, it was _something_ like a gathering since Kushina called them his _second famil_ y, but in the end, he at times became their errand boy when Mito launched her Kimono shopping spree with her husband. Typically, taking an _hour-long_ for her to buy a single kimono. Though it wasn’t just Mito, Naruto also became his mother and Karin’s errand boy when they weren’t paying attention to him. So thus, after many clan gatherings, he developed a dislike towards Mito’s clan gathering. But Naruto wouldn’t let his dislike go that far. Most likely due to his mother being there. She was extremely happy and Naruto didn’t want her smile to go away. 

“(Karin,)” Naruto says, rubbing his sideburns with his bandaged hand. “(What’re you thinking about?)” He turned to look at Karin, who seemed bored out of her mind. “(Hm…)” Karin hummed, she fanned herself under the umbrella’s shadow. “(Was thinking about destroying Orochimaru lab.)” She mumbled bored. “(Oh yeah…Right, Orochimaru’s execution date is held this week. I heard that Anko and Yamato were doing the honors to behead him.)” Naruto says, indifferent about the dreadful knowledge slipping out of his lips. 

In a way, Naruto disliked Orochimaru. There were no words to _sugarcoat_ the things Orochimaru did. Not after what he did to _Sasuke_ , _Yamato_ , _Anko_ , _Karin_ , and many other victims who died at the hands of Orochimaru. 

“(Wanna come?)” Karin asked, she had a hand on the side of her cheeks and smiled. “(We can steal all of his medical shit.)” Naruto laughed at that, “(Nah, that’s Sakura kind of thing. She might appreciate it. But, if there’s data about our clan, steal it for me? Wanna do something about our rotten land when I become Hokage.)” Naruto crossed his legs and felt smart for a second before they uncrossed. 

“(Hokage…)” Karin mumbled. 

“(Though, it might just be for Nagato since he’s off being Hokage bringing peace. Was supposed to be my job or Kakashi’s job, but he stepped into granny position the moment she retired).” Naruto added and then frowned. “(And... it looks like he’ll never retire.)” Naruto says vaguely, “(I bet by the time he retires, I’m gonna be some type of old man, achieving my dreams when I have shitty health. And he’s still gonna be a youthful old geezer. Or I dunno. After today, imma beg Nagato to give me a break, so I can visit Suna.)” Karin laughed, “(You said your mom and your dad are picking up Gaara today right?)” She asked. Naruto nodded. “(Can't you just escape with him?)” 

Naruto laughed under the cold shade. He stared at Karin, then cackled. “(No _way_! Nagato would throw me thousands of responsibilities about stupid shit and set up an appointment with me in his office so he can give me a speech about the _world_! I’ve already lost to him, don’t wanna hear it anymore!)” Naruto shrugged with a sigh before changing the subject. “(Anyways, what about you? What'd you wanna do for your life? I wanna be Hokage, Nagato’s Hokage, my mom is still an active Shinobi now, and granny Mito retired like granny Tsunade.)” 

Karin paused, thinking. “(Well….I just want to be by Sasuke’s side,)” she says, crossing her legs underneath the marble table. Naruto envied how she could do that easily. Gaara could easily do that too. “Want him to be happy.” she blandly ends. “So you'll chase him like _Sakura_?” Naruto asked, a bit dissatisfied with her answer. Karin shook her head, “I’m already proud of what we have. Me and him we’re dating so that’s enough. And he chose me.” Karin giggled, and for some reason, Naruto recognized what that giggle meant. She took Sasuke before Sakura could. “Ahhh okay.” And if there was anything that Naruto could agree with and understand with any woman's logic, it would be the day when Naruto took Gaara for himself before his _fangirls_ could. 

“(I guess we both got what we wanted…)” he chuckled out before Karin’s shoulder stiffened. “Hey. Your parents and boyfriend are here.” She stood and directed towards the rose garden entrance with a tilt of her head. “Naarutooo!” Kushina yelled, echoing her voice in the rose garden. “(Come here!)” Naruto stood up and began to march towards the opened entrance entwined with vines and blooming roses. “(Yeaah? Mom? )” Naruto asked and—- _oh my go_ d. “Gaara?! What— what happened to you?” Simultaneously, Naruto’s protectiveness provokes him to run up to Gaara, but he’s so bewildered to the point where he stayed frozen in shock, just gaping. “(Ma! What'd you do to him?!)” 

Gaara is wearing his business outfit-the usual macaroon colored outfit-but his hair! “(Well?! You like it!)” Kushina placed a hand on Gaara’s stiff shoulder. Gaara stiffened from the touch, and Naruto’s eyes went onto Gaara’s gelled slicked red hair to the side. His forehead looked ridiculously wide as Sakura now. That ‘Ai’ scar wasn’t helping the look. “(Mom… I…)” Naruto tried to smile, but heat rushed to his cheeks and he tried to stop his laughter. “(Mooom… I..)” speechless, the only thing Naruto could do to avoid laughing was to stare at his dad. “Well, Naruto?” Minato asked, smiling as if to say, ‘ _Kushina’s gonna kill us if we ignore her’_. “(Uh, it's... nice mom).” Naruto turned to look at Kushina, then at Gaara, who stared at him with uncertain eyes. 

“See Minato!” Kushina smiled at Minato and Naruto took that advantage to pull Gaara away from his mom. “(Bye, mom! You can find us sitting with Karin!)” Quickly, Naruto excuses himself and drags Gaara away by clutching onto his textured forearm. “Sorry, Gaara..” Naruto whispered into his ear as they walked. His heart fluttered from merely touching Gaara’s arm. “My mom is kinda crazy.” Gaara blinked at him and slowly, he stopped Naruto, and they stood in the center of the rose garden as Gaara stared at him; his other hand fiddled with his gelled hair, curiously.

“Do you not like it?” Gaara asks, staring up at Naruto, which Naruto would call adorable cute puppy eyes. “I like it!” Naruto instantly declined, his hands released Gaara’s forearm to prove that he’s not lying. “It looks good on you, and it’s not like it makes you have a big forehead!” Gaara squinted at the blond. “Big forehead…” Gaara mumbled, he looked down in thought. 

“Gah! Don't—“ 

“I know Naruto. Don’t fret. You… don’t like it.” 

“That’s not true!” 

“There’s no need to _lie_.” 

“No Gaara! Sorry!” Naruto scrambles his arms around trying to soothe Gaara and just in time, Karin comes into their circle with a bright smile. 

“( _Ew_.)” Karin says with disgust. “Nice…Hair Kazekage-sama…” she leaned on one hip, staring at the lovers. “(Karin you’re not helping!)” Naruto shouted before turning back to look at Gaara with an awkward smile. 

“(I—Naruto. Mito’s here.)” Karin's voice sounded a little boring, but her lazy posture became stiff and straight like an arrow. “Sasuke!” She shouted towards the entrance of the rose garden. 

Naruto whirls around to see granny Mito, her husband, and the emo bastard _Sasuke_. 

_Did Grandma Mito hunt down Sasuke?_ The blonde wondered. He looked at the First and gave him a small nod, which caused the First to brightly smile. 

“Hey, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, waving towards the trio walking inside the garden. Sasuke ignored the blonde by being interested in Karin’s small hug. His parents were walking towards their circle as well. 

“(My, my. We’ve all gathered.)” Mito has a heavy accent as she says that. She held hands with Hashirama. “Why, such young people have gathered at my lovely wife’s gathering!” Hashirama says, and his arm went wide as if hugging everybody. 

Everybody cringed. Not everybody liked the First when he acted like an old man. 

“Yeah yeah. Long hair stone face dude! Granny Mito would hunt all of us down if we didn’t! (But Gran gran!)” Naruto hollers with a smile, he nudges Gaara into their big circle. “(Let’s go eat ramen first)!” 

Mito’s small smile falls, and she glares at the blonde. “(Lad, too much sodium and you’re one step away from getting chubby.)” She lets go of her husband to take a graceful step forward to the half-blood. “(Yeah yeah,)” Naruto brushes her rude words away. He releases his clingy grip on Gaara's arm to pull his arms behind his head. 

“Haha…” Kushina awkwardly laughed. She glanced at Minato. “(Well, we could go apple picking.)” 

And for some reason, Karin’s cheeks went red. “(H-how a-about _tomato_ picking?)” She says, awkwardly holding onto Sasuke’s hand. She too, spared a glance at the emo bastard, then blushed like a tomato. 

“(Tomato picking…)” Kushina started touching her red hair. 

“(Nah! No way! That’s too boring!)” Naruto complained. 

“(Quiet. All you ever do is suggest ramen every time we meet.)” Mito interjects. 

“(Duh! Best thing _ever_?! Right mom?)” Naruto turns to look at Kushina. “(Well, Naruto, you sometimes eat t _oo much_ ramen.)” Naruto’s smile broke. “(Oh…)” 

“(Well…. For me, I don’t care,)” says Karin. “(I just want to have a good time with Sasuke…)” 

“(Uh.. same goes for me?)” Naruto says, curving a brow up. 

Mito’s eyebrows furrowed. 

And as they continued, speaking their language, that their lovers didn't know, the four had been so _invested_ in their conversation; they had forgotten about their lovers as they stood dumbly outside the clan circle, listening to _foreign_ words passed around to the four Uzumaki.

It took them at least an hour for them to finally reach somewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for months, and I just finished it, but I love the idea where the Uzumaki clan was one of the most advanced clans in the shinobi world. Kishimoto did them so dirty. I mean the potential of chakra chains, Karin's biting healing thingy, Sealing arts.. or what it means to be an Uzumaki offspring could've been explored. *rolls eyes* So, I wrote up a little crack au where they had their own language and no outsiders could understand it. Ahahah.


End file.
